


The unexpected

by klahey1400, NikoleStilinski24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU!Mermaid, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, MERMAID STILES, Multi, Stetopher Week 2018, but not, claudia isn't stiles's birthmom, jackson/scott are twins, kate is a horse, kinda like disney, melissa is, they are also stiles's younger brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klahey1400/pseuds/klahey1400, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoleStilinski24/pseuds/NikoleStilinski24
Summary: For stetopher week 2018 October 27 complete  a one shotMerman!Stiles finds true love in two kings.





	The unexpected

Once upon a time, there was a merman prince named Stiles. He has 2 younger brothers named Scott and Jackson. **  
**

His lord father interrupted his 3rd wank session today to tell Stiles about his future.

“Stiles, Mel and I have decided that you will marry the most eligible princesses from one of the neighboring kingdoms.” his father the king said.

Stiles felt dread, he isn’t into girls not that way, he wants to marry someone for love, not duty.

“The choices are Princess Allison, Princess Lydia, and Princess Malia.” His mom said sadly looking at her son.

The queen understood that Stiles only likes men but her lord husband is adamant about heirs for the line to continue. John forgets that his youngest children can produce heirs.

“So I am stuck with a human, or a banshee or a werewolf wife?” Stiles scoffed at his dad. “I want to marry for love, not duty.”

“I did.” John said. “With your Aunt Claudia, she died before we could have kids, then her father had me marry your mother.” John breathed in deeply. “You will marry someone Stiles, for duty for the kingdom you are the next heir.”

“My love, how about we get princesses and princes come to  a ball or an event where Stiles can talk to them.” Melissa said.

“No.” John shook his head, “No princes, males cannot produce heirs so what would be the purpose.”

Stiles watched his queen mother glare at his lord father. “You forget that you have two other sons who can produce heirs for your kingdom. So forget about duty for once and focus on the happiness of your eldest son. Mieczyslaw wants to marry someone he loves and if it happens to be a man then you should respect that or I’m taking the boys to my kingdom.”

Stiles’s eyes widened at his mom speaking his real name, she only uses it when she wants to make a point or if he gets in trouble, like making out with Liam the stable boy who takes care of the sea ponies.

John glared at his wife. Stiles swam away from his parents as they started to fight.

He headed to his room until he ran into his younger twin brothers.

“Hey bro what’s up?” Scott asked.

“Uh, mom and dad are fighting of my upcoming wedding.” Stiles told his brothers.

“What wedding?” Jackson asked.

“Well Jax, Scotty there is going to be a ball with the most eligible princesses and if mom can do it, princes. Right now they are fighting and I left after mom used my real name.”

His brother’s looked shocked.

“Why would there be princes?” Scott asked

“Really?” Jackson said looking dumbfounded at Scott. “Because dodo brain Stiles likes guys and mom must be pissed off.”

Stiles nodded. “I am going to the surface, to visit grampa.” Stiles left his brothers.

Stiles headed for the stables. He saw Liam taking care of his dad’s stallion.

“Hey, Liam.” Stiles said going to his mare, Kate.

“Prince Stiles.” Liam bowed.

“I am going to visit my grandfather if the king and queen asks.” Stiles said mounting the sea pony.

“Will do, Prince Stiles.” Liam said.

Stiles and his pony set course for the surface, where they both will grow legs and be able to travel to his mother’s fairy kingdom.

As soon as both of their heads broke through the water barrier, Kate started to sprout legs. Closer to the beach Stiles grew legs as well. Stiles started to have Kate head to the castle when he saw a human on a big wolf like he was riding the wolf as one does a horse.

“Wow, Kate.” Stiles stopped her in front of the human on the wolf. “Hello?”

“I’ve never seen you around here.” the human said. “What are you?”

“I am Prince Stiles Son of King John of the mermen and Queen Melissa of the fae, I am the heir to the throne, now I ask you handsome warrior, who and what are you?” He said as he noticed the bow and sword on him.

“I am Ser Chris of the human kingdom.” The big black wolf with beautiful blue eyes growled. “And my steed is Peter, a gift from the Werewolf kingdom.” Stiles saw the wolf roll his eyes. “Are you headed to the castle?” Chris asked.

“Yes I am, would you like to accompany me?” Stiles asked.

“Unfortunately I can not, but I have a feeling we will meet again, Prince Stiles.” Chris said as he and his mount went into the forest.

“I hope so, Chris.”

Stiles could not stop thinking about the human or the wolf, they were both beautifully handsome in their own ways.

~~~

Today was the ball, his queen mother got it through his lord father’s head to allow princes to come with the princesses. His mother had asked his grandfather if they can have the ball at the fairy castle as the kingdoms they have invited can’t breathe underwater, but unfortunately, his lord father could not be there.

Stiles dressed in a deep red tux, headed to meet his mother and his twin brothers. As he turned down the hall he saw Jackson first, he was in a silver tux, and Scott was in a dark green tux, and his mother was in a deep purple dress.

“Stiles you ready?” his mother asked him.

Stiles breathed in. “As ready as I will ever be.”

They went on the balcony and saw a lot of royals but not the princes or princesses as they have yet to be announced.

“Announcing his majesty King Peter of the werewolves, his heir, Prince Isaac, his youngest child Princess Malia, his nephew Prince Derek.” the usher said, as three brunettes and a blonde entered.

Stiles’s eyes were trained on the king. A few seconds later the usher announced Natalie and her daughter Lydia of the banshee kingdom.

“And lastly his majesty King Christopher, and his heir Princess Allison.”

Stiles’s eyes widened at seeing the human he saw a few days ago. Chris looked up to where Stiles was smirking. Stiles bid his mother goodbye as he headed for Chris who was laughing with King Peter.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were king, my handsome warrior?” Stiles asked.

“Because I didn’t want you to treat me different.” Chris said.

Stiles nodded understanding his reason.

“Hello King Peter, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Stiles bowed at the werewolf king.

“I believe we have already met my prince.” Peter smiled as he ran his eyes hungrily over Stiles’s body. “But I looked a little different.”

Stiles stared at Peter and saw that his eyes looked like the black wolf Chris was riding the day they met. Stiles looked around blushing, seeing that his brothers had found people they are interested in, Scott with Princess Allison and Prince Isaac, and Jackson with Princess Malia, he also saw Prince Derek and Princess Lydia making out in a corner.

“Stiles?” Peter caught his attention again.

“Yes, my wolf king?” Stiles looked at the older man.

“Would you do us the honor of taking a moonlit walk with us in the gardens?” Chris asked.

“I would love too.” Stiles answered.

As the three men walked out of the ballroom and to the gardens Stiles’s mother smiled knowing that Stiles had found his true loves. She knew John had a problem with the chance that Stiles could marry a prince, she just wondered what he would think with Stiles bringing home two kings.

 

 


End file.
